1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control device of a semiconductor power device. The semiconductor power device which the control device of the present invention is to control is selectable for thyristor operation or transistor operation as an IGBT(Insulated Gate Bipolar Transistor), specifically having two gate electrodes, and the control device makes the semiconductor power device having two gate electrodes operable by a single signal.
2. Description of the Related Applications
The control device according to the present invention is for controlling two double gate semiconductor devices that have filed by the same inventors.